


Любимый

by Fioryairish



Series: Красная Команда Приколистов [3]
Category: Daredevil (Comics), Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 18:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6669826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fioryairish/pseuds/Fioryairish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Обнимашки на диване во время просмотра фильмов.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Любимый

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Favorite](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6527944) by [lordjenjen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordjenjen/pseuds/lordjenjen). 



> _Пока не бечено._

Мэтт сильнее прижался к тёплым телам ребят. Невзирая на слепоту, он любил смотреть фильмы со своими парнями. Обычно Уэйд находил невероятно дурацкие фильмы и вместе с Питером постоянно отпускал едкие комментарии по поводу сюжета. Иногда фильмы выбирал Питер, и тогда они с Уэйдом описывали Мэтту происходящее на экране. Изредка они просто ставили какой-нибудь фильм и тихо лежали на диване в обнимку под бормотание телевизора и аккомпанемент их дыхания и сердцебиений. Мэтт всегда дорожил каждой из этих минут.

Сегодняшний вечер развивался по третьему сценарию. Дэдпул наведался в то самое измерение, из которого натаскал себе огромную кучу комиксов, но в этот раз ограничился лишь парочкой дисков. Однажды он рассказывал, что в том мире они всего лишь вымышленные персонажи компании под названием “Марвел”, и сейчас его добычей стала коллекция всех её фильмов, сериалов и мультфильмов. По словам Уэйда, смотреть всё это нужно было в определённом порядке, но Питеру было фиолетово - он жаждал увидеть “Мстителей”. Так что именно их они и включили. 

На первых же минутах фильма Мэтт забрался под бок к Уэйду. Понаблюдав за перемещениями адвоката, Питер в итоге решил облокотиться на него, чему сам Мэтт был только рад. Находясь в центре обнимашек он мог слушать сердцебиение Уэйда и вдыхать аромат кокосового шампуня, исходящий от волос Питера, щекочущих его подбородок. 

Как только начались титры, Уэйд поинтересовался: 

\- И кто ваш любимый Мститель?

\- В этом фильме или в нашей вселенной? - уточнил Питер. 

\- Одно из двух. И там, и там. Без разницы. В целом можно назвать кого угодно - очень может быть, что в какой-то из вселенных они реально Мстители. Даже я. - отозвался Уэйд, запустив пальцы в шевелюру Мэтта и начав мягко перебирать пряди его волос, как тот любил.

Питер согласно угукнул, явно задумавшись над вопросом.

\- Женщина-Халк, поскольку я не имел чести познакомиться с ней в этой вселенной. - ответил Мэтт. Ему всегда больше всего нравились те герои, которые не вмешивались в его жизнь.

\- Какая прелесть! Она вообще-то юрист! - рассмеялся Уэйд.

Питер лишь хмыкнул и озвучил свою версию:

\- Думаю, Чёрная Вдова. Она нереально крута в этом фильме. И заслуживает гораздо больше экранного времени.

\- С тобой согласятся тысячи фанатов.

\- Ну а тебе кто сильнее всего нравится? - спросил Уэйда Питер. 

\- Кроме вас двоих?

\- Мы? Мстители? - изумленно переспросил Мэтт. Он никогда не желал войти в их число. Вот Питер когда-то хотел, но это было до того, как они начали встречаться. Впрочем Питер наверняка бы не отказался стать Мстителем и сейчас, но за их одобрением гоняться не станет. 

\- Ага, в 616 вы оба Мстители.

Теперь начал смеяться Мэтт. Было довольно сложно представить себя Мстителем в той вселенной. И как его двойнику удалось с этим справиться?

\- Ладно, кроме нас. И тебя самого. - не отступился Питер.

\- Геликарриер Щ.И.Т.а.

\- Не уверен, что он Мститель хоть в какой-нибудь из вселенных, - засмеялся Питер. 

\- А должен бы быть. Вы же сами видели, насколько сильно остальные на него полагаются. #AvengerHelicarrier2016*. Сделаю это своим новым движением.

**Author's Note:**

> * #МстительГеликарриер2016


End file.
